privacy
by Shyeraun
Summary: Anna gets some privacy from the boys, finally!


okay my lovelies, here is my first ever fic straight to you from my head! this is the first part of a longer story but since this is the first time i've put something up i wanted to see what the reaction was before adding any more. i don't own Saiyuki, but i do own Anna, and all her issues!

please review and let me know what you think. only constructive criticisms please as any flames will be met with the fire extinguisher! i'm serious! it you hate it, fine, but don't take out your juvenile idiocies on me okay? thankyou!

"we'll take four rooms" sanzo commanded, daring the hotel manager to deny having the afore said rooms.

"O-of course sir. We have three singles and a double if that would be convenient". He glanced nervously at the four men and the single woman standing just off to the side. He really didn't want to know who the woman was with.

"make the double into a twin". The blonde monk demanded, handing over the card.

"as you wish good sir".

Anna sighed in disappointment. 'damn bastard' she thought to herself. 'shoulda known he wouldn't give in'. She startled as something was shoved into her hand. She stared at the key for a moment before raising her eyes to the blonde in confusion.

'ch, you said you wanted privacy didn't you?' he muttered in annoyance.

Anna glanced once more at the key, then before the monk could move, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

'thanks monk' she trilled happily before running up the stairs to escape the fan.

Quickly finding her room, the first thing she did was lock the door. Then leaned against it, sighing in relief. Finally! For the first time since she had been shanghaied by the sanzo ikkou, she finally had some privacy! And she was going to enjoy every minute of it! Before she had any more time to enjoy this new experience however there was a knock on the door. Sighing in resignation, already knowing who it would be, she turned and unlocked the door, pulling it open to reveal hakkai, Hakuryuu perched in his usual place on his shoulder.

'Anna, we're going down to find something to eat, so you better hurry.' She could hear it in his voice. He wasn't happy that she'd been left on her own. Well tough!

"thanks hakkai, but I'm not really hungry right now. I'll wander down later okay". Three, two, one, bingo!

"would you like me to bring you something then? It would be no bother." yep, he definitely wasn't happy.

'I'm fine hakkai, I just need some me time okay? I'm not hungry right now. And before you say anything, I'm planning on having a long bath, then a quiet night okay.' she held up a hand to forestall his next words. 'I don't need you to do my laundry, I'm gonna wash my clothes in the bathtub when I'm done hakkai, then I'll repair anything that needs it. No, I don't need any medical help, I haven't done anything that needs it; there is coffee here so I don't need you to get me any, I'm not interested in going down later for a few drinks; I don't wish to play games with you guys tonight; I have a book so I don't need one, no I don't need a glass of water, I have all the personal items I need so you don't need to buy any more, and no, I don't need any painkillers cause I'm fine. Have I covered everything? Please hakkai, I'll be fine! Though I will ask you to keep everyone away from my door as I really am in no mood to be interrupted every five minutes.' she noticed the look on hakkai face and smirked. 'if you even think about ignoring my request hakkai, I will personally throw out every cooking item you own!"

she ignored the slight tightening of hakkai's jaw, and turned her attention to the dragon.

"Hakuryuu, I'm gonna leave my window open tonight since it's such nice weather. I know you prefer staying with hakkai, but I would be honoured if you would consent to keeping me company tonight once the sun goes down.' she bowed to the little dragon, who bowed his head in return and cheeped something.

'uh, Hakuryuu said he would be delighted to accept your request' hakkai translated for her, still looking a little disgruntled at having all his plans to check on Anna shot down so smoothly.

'until tonight then Hakuryuu,' replied Anna with a smile, before bidding hakkai a good evening and shutting the door firmly in his face. He stood for a few moments, still feeling somewhat betrayed, before turning and walking away from the door.


End file.
